Just Another Lame Story
by Destftwanabe
Summary: He told them story's. About people who fight demons and about Downworlders. Adam never believed his father. But when they find out that their father isn't really dead and was taken years ago, the faery tale he always thought was fake, is the only thing that will help save Dad. Making enimies along the way, what chance does he and some half demons have when going against the 'Clave?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I'm kinda new to the fanfic making when it comes to MI so be kind. Also, this happened way before the first battle with Valentine. But still around the 2000 ok? Also, this one is short. I do this tradition when all of my first chapters are short. Weird, I know. **

* * *

Adam sat quietly by the hospitals bedside. He could faintly hear the sound of the nurses and doctors patter of feet as they walked by the closed door into the destination of where they want to be. The smell of roses bought from the gift-shop and hand sanitizer filled his nose. Other than the occasional cry from a Mother, Father, or friend over the loss of a loved one, the place was silent. _Silent enough to put a library to shame, _Adam thought. The place had nothing good going along. Nothing entertaining. He could bet his house the people die from boredom instead of the disease their claimed to have.

"Adam," the sound of his sisters shy voice made him snap his head back in her direction. Had he been dozing off again? Probably. "Yes Angie?" He replied just as soft, fearing that he might startle the girl with his loud voice. Angie shifted in her uncomfortably pale bed and winced from her broken ribs. "Do you believe me now?" She asked.

Adams mouth formed a hard line. He knew eventually that she would ask him that. He opened his mouth to speak but his sister cut him off short. "And don't you dare say that could be explained." Closing his mouth Adam chose to just give a playful glare at the thirteen year old. She, on the other hand, kept a serious look on her face. Her arms rested at her sides but Angie's hands were balled in fists. Her knuckles turning white.

Adams glare faltered into one of worry. He rested his head on the cream colored bed and stared up at his sister.

Angie's long strawberry blonde and curly hair rested neatly on her broad shoulders. The way her hair fell and framed her skinny and perfectly shaped white face always annoyed him. How she looked so perfect with the hair one could 'die for' and the precious little face that wins all competitions for beauty. She got their Moms looks all the way. He kinda missed his Mom. Wherever she may be.

While he, was cursed with his fathers. His dark brown hair was short and spiked and always managed to stick up into the air no matter how much gel he was to use. He had tan-ish, but too white skin to be tan and was under an inch to be six feet tall. The only thing he has that he gets from his Mother and shares with his sister are his eyes. Those light, crystal blue eyes.

"I _**can't**_ believe you," he finally said after the long and thick silence. Angie kept a strait face, hiding any emotion. "How could I?" He continued while standing up from his seat. "You want me to believe that there's another world Angie? One with Werewolf's and Vampires and," he stopped himself from finishing once he realized he was talking too loud. Taking a deep breath he sat back in his chair. He didn't even realize himself standing up. "Faeries?"

Angie stiffened. Ignoring the pain coming from her abdomen and sprained arm. Adam could tell she was thinking. She always gnawed at the inside of her cheek when she thought.

"Remember all the story's Dad told us?" She finally asked. "Here we go with the story's Angie," Adam said aggravatingly. "Dad was insane! He thought popsicle sticks were thermometers!" Angie snickered.

Sure their Dad was on the crazy side, always having that wide eyed look when spouting nonsense. But when he told story's to them as kids-or smaller kids- he always had this sparkle. The look that showed he was talking about a memory more than a faery tale.

"I know but, hear me out Adam," she took her gaze away from him and decided to stare out the window as she talked. "I saw it."

"You were in shock."

"I saw it!" She shouted right back.

The doors to the hospital room burst open and in its wake was a disorientated nurse. Her hair was high in a bun and knotted while bags hung under her sore eyes. She looked at then as if it only made her hectic job even less easier. "Visiting hours are over." She spat while making room for him to leave through the door. Adam sent her a glare before turning to his sister 5 years younger than he. "I'll go get you some coffee." He spoke before stepping towards the door. "French Vanilla, light-"

_"With three sugars, I know."_

* * *

**Review please! Also, this is just the introduction for Adam and Angie. So you get to know them a little better. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for this one being short as well. If its confusing things will be explained later**

* * *

The sun was shining brightly down on the teens. It's warmth basking the three in an embrace that they either despise, or simply enjoyed. The gentle tweet of birds echoed and seemed to bounce off the alley walls as they patrolled around their hidden base.

Lucian, a black haired and chocolate-eyed teen made a low guttural sound as he pulled down his cowl to cover his face even more. The heat aggravated and agitated him at the same time. "Too hot for ya, Bite?" One of the three asked. Looking down at Lucian from seven feet high up. The half giant smirked down at Lucian. The young and handsome vampire crossed his hidden arms from under the cloak. "It is not that it is 'too hot,' Rusty." Rusty rolled his dark violet eyes while running a large hand through his shaggy emerald hair.

"It's just that I could die if come contact." Lucian spat heartlessly. The smallest of the group-and the youngest-stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the two with a slightly irritated look that only made him ten times cuter. Though he may be ten years old, he could whip both of their asses if he wasn't against violence so much. "Stop fighting you two," the small boy protested. "We're not fighting Kli," Lucian snapped his head towards the smaller being. "We're just talking loud." Rusty finished helpfully. Kli puffed out his cheeks and narrowed his eyes. "Lies." He muttered while turning back around and skipping farther away. "I'm going to go ahead." He decided.

Rusty shook his head in response. Though he was worried that the kid would get in trouble he knew he couldn't stop the little guy. This was his first time actually going out patrolling and witnessing the boring life of mundanes. "Don't forget to keep quiet Kli," He whispered loudly for the boy to hear. "The spell Noa put on us only hides our appearance, not our voice." Kli looked back and gave a wide toothy grin. His canine tooth sticking out from his top lip while stabbing the lower. "I know!" He shouted back while turning a corner and disappearing from eyeshot.

Lucian growled. "You forgot to tell him not to touch anything."

"Pardon?" Rusty asked while looking down at his friend once more. Lucian walked over to a shadow and pulled down his velvet black hood revealing his pale, but well structured face. "Not to touch anything, you forgot to tell him. You know once you touch anything the mundanes and everyone will see a one-of-a-kind foxiewolf. It's bad enough Demons can already see us." Rusty face palmed himself. How could he be so stupid? Of course Kli would get curious and want to touch a mundane! He's ten for the sake of everything!

"Dammit Bite! You tell me when he turns the corner?" A sly smile turned on Lucian's face. "This makes things interesting."

"Your an ass and I hope you know that." Rusty growled while jogging to they end of the alleyway. But soon he stopped and both he and Lucian froze. The vampires keen ears twitched and Rusty balled his giant hands into fists. "You feel it Lue?" Rusty asked quietly. So quiet Lucian almost missed it. "Yeah," Lucian replied while pulling his dark hood back over him and slowly walking to Rusty. The two of them glanced at each other with the same serious face even though they looked nothing alike. "Well, well, well then." Lucian's eyes widened. It couldn't be—

"Azar," Rusty choked out from his sudden parched throat. The two turned around to face the most powerful and horrid being they've come to know. Azar stood tall with his long lean legs and muscular arms. His nails were longer than the average cookie and was painted in either scarlet red nail polish, or dried blood. The after being the most likely.

Azar smiled grimly. The corners of his mouth going up made tiny crows feet wrinkles into his white skin that made him look older than a thirty year old ought to look. He lifted up his stained hand and brushed a nail over his lips. "You've neglected to tell me your Halfets whereabouts," Azar spoke menacingly and deep. Rusty gulped and thanked whatever god that was out there that Kli was not here. He'd probably be scared half to death right about now.

"I was beginning to think that you were," Azar took a step foreword and ended up right in front of Lucian. "Hiding from me…" if Lucian's heart could beat, he could bet his life that it would be slamming against his chest right about now. Instead of showing the emotion he was truly feeling, Lucian kept a hard front and a stern look. "We are not cowards Azar. The reason we didn't tell you our location is because the Shadow Hunters are still hot on our tail. We were afraid that if we sent you a message somehow they would track us. We only managed to escape last time because of…" Lucian couldn't bring it upon himself to say it. Azar frowned. "I'm not a patient man Lucian," Azar placed his hand under the young teens chin and lifted his head up.

Lucian got a good look into Azar's dull and lifeless hallow eyes. "Cat got your tongue?" He asked threateningly. The other hand lifted up and engulfed itself in a dark red glow. Lucian froze. "Because Melody led them off." Rusty blurted out while cold sweat ran down his face. It was not that wise to talk out of turn when it came to the one who could kill you with a flick of the finger. "Oh, Faery Melody? The one who always sang those lovely songs?" He asked.

Lucian surpassed a growl. She and him were like brother and sister. And the way Azar said her name with his tongue made anger rise in Lucian's stomach for an odd reason.

"She's been taken. Probably dead by now. You know how the Clave deals with rebel half demons." Rusty finished while looking off to the side. Azar let go of Lucian's chin and Rusty felt a sudden rush of relief wash over him. "Shame," Azar commented while backing away. He pulled out a small marble sized and perfectly shaped circular rock out from his pocket and handed it to Lucian. He gave the teen a look that said: You know what to do.

"She was always the one I'd thought to outlast all of you," he grinned and turned around. "Tell Adam that the next time he is to move the base of your fellow rebellions and not tell me," black smoke erupted from the bottom of his feet and swirled around his body. Only his black eyes remanded visible to the shaken duo. "Melody won't be the only one to be 'taken.'"

Once gone the two took a deep breath of fresh air. Both not realizing that they were holding it. "We have to report to Adam. He's found us again." Rusty murmured, for fear that Azar could still be there eavesdropping . Lucian licked his dry lips and clutched the small rock in his hand. When he opened his palm all that remained was dust and a mark showing and eye. The mark of Azar. "No, we can't." Lucian turned around and looked up to the confused half giant. "If Adam finds out then he'll have us move again. Then Azar will find us and take someone away. Might as well pretend that this never happened Rust."

Rusty frowned. He didn't like hiding anything from people. Especially the one that leads them. But if it was to save the ones he loves, he would do anything. "My lips are sealed."

"Anyway," Lucian started while hiding his face even more in his cowl. "Lets go find Kli, I still feel that demon aura and I'm getting worried."

"You said it Bite."

When turning the corner Lucian collapsed. "Bite!" Rusty kneeled down and caught Lucius before he hit the ground. "Damn," Lucius whispered. He was already running low. "You go on ahead Rust," Rusty frowned while helping Lucius stand up. The vampire swooshed him away while swaying like a drunk. "I'm fine. I won't go crazy. Promise." Rusty didn't look satisfied with that answer. The last time Lucius ran low on blood he went on a psycho killing spree which took the entire clan to stop before the Clave found them. Lucius could see the worry in his friends face. He put on the best smile he could muster-which wasn't much- and forgot to realize that his face was hidden in his hood.

"Really Rust. I'll just find a rat or something to munch on before we head back. You go ahead." He continued. Rusty sighed and realized that yet again he was giving in. He's way to soft. "Fine. Meet me back at the base when your done. Tell Jessie that we, uh, got lost." Lucius rolled his eyes. "Like we haven't used that one before." Clearly flustered, Rusty glared. "Just shut up and do it!"

They both slapped hands over each others mouths when the mundanes looked their way. Both mentally slapping themselves for being careless and talking loudly. "I wonder if Kli's having better luck than us." Rusty mumbled into Lucian's soft hand. "He better be.

* * *

**review please**


End file.
